Besieging of Metro
For more results of the Besieging of Metro please refer to the City of Metro page. Besieging of Metro During the First Galactic War , The City of Metro served as the Military Port for Metro Prime , or Metro Air Force Base. Being the military port, it attracted alot of attention. More specifically the Oltanians. As the war raged in the Core Worlds of the Republic. Alot of people in the Lower Republic were assumed to be safe since Oakutarui III; the Capital of the Lower Republic and border world to the Uncharted Regions wouldn't be much of a target. However with mass amounts of refugees flocking to the Corporate and Lower Republic Regions the belief of peace wouldn't last long. Pacem Interruptus Around 16 of 2780 GRS, With Galactic War now raging close to the Lower Republic, people began to spark concern. It began to rouse fear. People who were smart decided to retreat to the outer worlds where it won't spark much suspicion. While those believeing the war won't reach them continued. However on Aprilius 24th, 16 of 2780 GRS, Sirens blare across Metro, as coming from the skies, were Oltanian Battlecruisers and several Oltanian Carriers followed mass squadrons of Oltanian Fighters. Within seconds Metro was under attack. What seemed from a horror turned into utter chaos. Before long Oltanian Fighters began to attack across the city. Destruction loomed across the peaceful bay city. The Metro Naval Yard, the port that fueled Republic Battleships and Fighters for Metro Prime was attacked. Before even releasing a warship, the Oltanians quickly laid seige to the Naval yard. One Warship from Metro Prime was sent to Metro only to be quickly shot down and crashing into the Heights District of Metro. The Republic reacting like it did back at the Capital began to fight back over Metro, but not just over the city, but other cities across Oakutarui III. However since the target of the Oltanians was Metro Prime, dealing with its Port City was its main focus before focusing onto Metro Prime in general. As Metro continued to fight back with what forces they had, civilians were being mass evacuated to the smaller towns and other cities across the planet, some even off to the moons. However during the mass evacuation of Metro, Oltanian fighters began shooting down transports killing innocent civilians trying to escape. By day's end, the Oltanian Armada already began to lay siege to Metro with 20% of its area in flames, and civlian death count rising higher than the damage iniated since the attack. Excidium Metro For almost 2 years, the Oltanian assualt on Oakutarui III proved relentless, however Metro proved stronger being the last bastion before Metro Prime proved that it will not fault. Even with the defenses holding up, the city itself couldn't sustain itself no more. With troops landing all over the city and flames rioting across the districts, the hearts of Metro will eventually fall. Around the closing months of 2787 GRS, the Oltanians finally fed up with the long resistance, decided to finally lay seige to Metro via bombardment. Almost a repeating image of what happened in the Capital almost 7 years prior, Metro was bombarded, killing any Republic, Oltanian and Civilians that remained in the city. When the signal was cleared that Metro was completely destroyed, the Oltanian Fleet moved north towards Metro Prime, only to be easily defeated by the base's defenses and natural location within the planet's ice caps. Category:Republic Category:First Galactic War Category:Planets